User talk:CoinsCP/Archives/April 3-20 2012
Re: Gallery Links What links? =[ Danielsecond 21:35, April 3, 2012 (UTC) When you say no links i did it and then some thing happen to the categorys plz fix it for me Danielsecond 21:43, April 3, 2012 (UTC) Fungus Smoochue A smoochie, eh? Sure, you can use Fungus. I can't wait to see it. Lord O' Darkness 02:29, April 5, 2012 (UTC) PS: Sorry I had to remove the gallery thing above, but it was somehow turning everything into source mode. About Danielsecond Seeing your complaint on his talk page (the one that is about the "reupload"), I have a feeling that Danielsecond might be happytreefriendsffan ''from deviantART. That dA user is known to copy almost everything from a certain person's gallery and some are even recolored to make them look like his own. HTF1234 15:24, April 6, 2012 (UTC) Love Bites can you make a love bites bites episode for me starring Torn and Ziggles and torn kills ziggles thanks Danielsecond 15:41, April 7, 2012 (UTC) Dude, make your own please. Stop asking me to make episodes for you. CUB! CUB, WHERE ARE YOU?! 16:52, April 7, 2012 (UTC) Construction template Sorry, I don't know how to fix it. But it's okay, it makes it even more clear that an article is under construction. Lord O' Darkness 18:08, April 7, 2012 (UTC) Pranks for the Memories Thanks for helping me with the plot. I added a little bit more to it. Lord O' Darkness 23:54, April 7, 2012 (UTC) Episodes Thanks anyways, but I was going to make an image. Whenever I have trouble thinking of an episode plot, I will be happy to ask you to help me out like you did with ''Pranks for the Memories. Lord O' Darkness 11:41, April 9, 2012 (UTC) Actually, you can make images for my episodes if I am busy, like you can make an image for my new HTF Break, Heimlich-ed!. Just make it look good, because it seems that you only work hard on some images, while others don't really look the best (no offense). I'll just tell you if I want an image for an episode or not when I make something new. Lord O' Darkness 20:25, April 9, 2012 (UTC) Episode plots Are you going to make a plot for it, or do you need someone to help you out? Lord O' Darkness 19:14, April 9, 2012 (UTC) I will be making a plot for it, but will need some help. I do know it might be revolving around Nutty losing his "valubale" favorite piece of candy that Lifty & Shifty stole-I'm going to put L&S in the featuring roles in a second. CUB! CUB, WHERE ARE YOU?! 19:21, April 9, 2012 (UTC) Are you also going to make a plot for Sugar vs. Meat, or do you need help? Lord O' Darkness 19:42, April 9, 2012 (UTC) I might need extra help on that one. I've been brainstorming for about a month on that one and couldn't think of one. CUB! CUB, WHERE ARE YOU?! 19:42, April 9, 2012 (UTC) I see you have finished the plot. Can you help create a plot for my fanfic Splendid's Space Adventure? Can you also help finish the plot for my other fanfic Ooga Booga? Lord O' Darkness 20:05, April 10, 2012 (UTC) Sure thing, I'll try my best. I'm happy to do all you need :) CUB! CUB, WHERE ARE YOU?! 20:07, April 10, 2012 (UTC) However, Splendid's Space Adventure, since I'm having trouble with a plot, it might be on a delay to think. Just saying, if I can't think of an idea in a few days, then I don't think I can do it and you'd have to think of one. But I was able to do Ooga Booga. CUB! CUB, WHERE ARE YOU?! 20:24, April 10, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for your help on Ooga Booga. I'll get started with Splendid's Space Adventure. Maybe what I left on the plot will help you finish like in Sugar vs. Meat. Lord O' Darkness 20:40, April 10, 2012 (UTC) That's right. Sometimes I have trouble thinking of a beginning. If a beginning someone helps me think of, I can think of the rest. What happens "so far" supports what happens next. CUB! CUB, WHERE ARE YOU?! 20:44, April 10, 2012 (UTC) Never mind...I already completed the plot and everything for Splendid's Space Adventure, and it's awesome. But if you want, you could create an image for the episode (just make it look good). Lord O' Darkness 21:43, April 10, 2012 (UTC) Main Characters - Torn and Rip Is it okay if you add Torn And Rip in the list of the main charcters plz? THANKS =D 18:11, April 13, 2012 (UTC) Dude, I'M NOT DOING ALL THE WORK ON THIS WIKI. DO IT YOURSELF, EGGHEAD! Okay I will do it by my self Kooka in my episode Can I use Kooka in my fan episode Danielsecond 00:52, April 15, 2012 (UTC) Sure thing. CUB! CUB, WHERE ARE YOU?! 01:00, April 15, 2012 (UTC) Am Sorry I am not stealing any thing does images of guddles as nyan cat and sad I DON`T Copy YOU! I just found them on google please stop being mean to me please Danielsecond 23:22, April 18, 2012 (UTC) how can i put my new cloudy pic in the profile But Help and help again was a regular episode I don`t want it to be a fan verison episode Danielsecond 23:53, April 19, 2012 (UTC) But techinically, you are using many stuff from Mime and Mime Again, making it a fan version episode. CUB! CUB, WHERE ARE YOU?! 23:58, April 19, 2012 (UTC) Is cloudy the only fan character not to be killed by ale?Loveh 21:20, April 20, 2012 (UTC)Loveh